Chlonnor Series 1: Night Blossom
by shadowglove
Summary: BtVS. 1st in Chlonnor series. chlangelus. Chloe thought that the killings were ritualistic-didn't think that vampires were behind it. When she's sired by Angelus though, thanks to her unknown meteor power something goes wrong...or was this preordained?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

_Okay, I've just watched the whole of "Angel" and I fell in love with Connor…lol. So, if anyone has read my stuff, they know that I live for Chloe crossovers--Smallville usually fails to do her justice--and I've decided I want to do a Smallville/BtVS/Angel series that leads up to a __**Connor/Chloe**__ story set around season 4 of Angel. There will be some Chloe/others (especially Chloe/Angelus) during the preceding oneshots or short stories before the __**Clonnor**__goodness, but, yeah. Also, this will be somewhat __**AU**__ on all the shows mentioned._

_In this there will be Chloe/Angelus. And Chloe __**will**__ be a bit OOC because, well, anyone who undergoes that transformation __**would**__ act a little out of character._

_This is really more like a __**prequel**__ to the rest of the series, and will probably be a threeshot, fourshot at the most._

_**This takes place right after Angel and Buffy do the horizontal mambo and he loses his soul…my idea is that he, Dru and Spike went to do a little touring (passing through Metropolis) before the whole 'lets destroy the whole world' thing in Sunnydale.**_

--

Running, the seventeen year old turned the corner and pressed her back against the building, eyes closed, breathing heavily, chest hurting her from the exertion she'd forced herself into. She should have known better than to go out in the middle of the night by herself, especially to such a night club like that one in the hearts of Metropolis, but Chloe Sullivan had let her curiosity and journalistic drive get her into trouble…

_Again_.

It really wasn't her fault. She'd thought that the bodies found around the night club devoid of blood, and the other ones found in the radios of the nightclub, all tortured, were all the work of some cult—or maybe a _really_ nasty meteor freak. She _hadn't _been ready to witness what she had. It shook her to her core, made her question what she'd always held as firm, un questionable beliefs.

So now she was running for her life, video camera still in her hand, still recording.

_I just need to get to my car--get to safety_.

The only problem was that she'd been forced to run in the direction opposite of where she'd left her car parked, and Chloe wasn't even sure if she'd truly managed to get away from those who'd been chasing her.

_Maybe I did—maybe_…

"Don't you just _love_ the smell of fear?" An Irish brogue announced to her right, causing Chloe to turn and scream as she saw the deceptively angelic face of what she knew was a monster.

The blonde turned to run away when she came face to face with the other male, the one with the platinum colored hair and the British accent.

"Aye mate." Handsome and devilishly good-looking, the blonde sneered at her, taking a whiff in her direction. "Nothing better than the smell of a scared bird."

"_Oooh_," A female voice cooed in front of Chloe, proving that she was trapped, as the only female _creature _appeared, odd smile on her face, clapping her hands excitedly. "What a pretty little flower to pick and smell, daddy!" She suddenly pouted, looking deeply disturbed. "But she blooms in the day. Why does she bloom in the nasty, hot sun? Does the pretty flower want to wilt in the terrible heat?"

"You once bloomed in the day, Dru princess." The one with the Irish brogue announced, eyes dark and on Chloe, seeming quite amused with her. "You saw us in the alley, human, and yet you're not begging for your life."

"Why bother?" Chloe gulped, heart pounding painfully in her chest, and yet she somehow managed to keep her chin held high and look the creature in his eyes. "Much good it did those girls."

"Oh, I like this bird." The blonde announced with a chuckle.

"Brave words for someone who reeks of fear." The one who could only be the leader announced, his face changing to the true monstrosity she'd seen in the alley, his face becoming a maze of ripples, his eyes turning golden and his fangs appearing, elongating.

"Never said I wasn't scared." Chloe whispered, keeping her eyes on his.

"I can smell it," the platinum blonde suddenly announced, and he was suddenly closer to her than before, sniffing her more obviously, face changing as well as he licked his fangs.

"Aye Spike, 'tis a fortunate thing our pretty Dru noticed her." The leader replied satisfactorily as he reached out quick as a blink, grabbing onto Chloe's arm and pulling her towards him violently.

Chloe bit back a scream, refusing to give him the pleasure. She'd seen how he and his creatures had reveled in the screams and pleadings of the poor girls, and she would refuse to let her death be an amusement for them.

"Daddy? Can _I_ make the flower bloom for the stars and dance to their songs?" The one they referred to as Dru asked as she hugged herself, closed her eyes, and swayed to music apparently she could only hear herself. "Dance, dance, twirl, twirl, swing and change partners!"

"No, Dru darlin'." Chloe's capture shook his head. "This one is _mine_. I only deserve that after Soulboy dusted my dear Darla."

"'Bout _time_ he found himself another bird and stopped poaching on _mine_." The one called Spike growled from behind Chloe, sounding resentful as he spoke.

"But daddy, the Night Blossom isn't for the Root, but for the One Fruit." Dru pouted as she opened her eyes. "The stars sing of the magic and the age. They--." She paused, as if confused all of a sudden. "They sing in riddles, of domination of the tiny little lives and of power."

"Well, that sounds good." Spike replied. "Bite her then Angelus. Get it over with. It'll soon be dawn."

"I won't scream." Chloe promised the one called Angelus in a small, frightened voice. "I won't help you enjoy this."

Angelus' sneer was frightening. "Don't worry, there'll be time for enjoying later." And with that he sunk his fangs painfully in Chloe's neck.

She struggled as he pressed her closer to him, felt in disgust how hard he was as he drained her of her life. The blonde bit back a scream, feeling tears skidding down her pale cheeks as she prayed that somehow Clark would appear like his always did and saved the day, but as her head started to fog up and she felt her knees buckled up under her, felt Angelus's arm around her keep her standing—she knew with a sinking heart that this time Clark wouldn't be coming to her rescue.

Sometime during the feeding she'd stopped hitting him on the chest, stopped trying to push away, and instead had clung to him, crying, defeated, and yet refusing to utter a sound, refusing to give him the pleasure to hear her break down.

Chloe felt her hands loosen their hold on his shirt and slide down the expanse of his chest, felt her heart slowing down. Her vision started to grow darker, and yet right before she could slip off into the blessed oblivion of death she felt her mouth being pried open and something tangy and metallic pouring down her throat.

Something began to harden in her stomach.

She wanted to struggle, close her mouth, not aware what was happening but somehow knowing that it wasn't good. And yet those foreign hands kept her mouth open and more and more of that metallic liquid burnt her throat, made her want to gag if she'd had the strength to do it.

Suddenly that knot within her body exploded into a wave of warmth flooding her chilled body, and the last thing she remembered before giving into the darkness was the sound of the scream of her killer.

--

When Chloe woke up she knew that something was wrong. It was one of those epiphanies that hit hard and quick, and it wasn't just the fact that she'd woken up in a bed not her own either. She'd been kidnapped and such too many times for her to get so terrified at this, but there was something about _her_ that terrified her, and that was the reason why the moment she woke up she didn't bother looking around her.

No, the moment Chloe woke up she looked down at her own body, placed her hands to her throat, remembering the metallic taste that still lingered in the tip of her tongue, and suddenly she froze as she remembered all that she'd ever read on vampires.

_No_.

Getting up from the bed, Chloe noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes…and the fact that she wasn't as concerned about that as she should be. The blonde noticed a mirror off to the side and with curiosity that _should_ have been _trepidation_ she made her way towards it, not understanding her disappointment when she saw her own reflection there.

Narrowing her eyes, Chloe tilted her head to the side and pulled her hair behind her ear, revealing the bite marks that marred the side of her neck, proving that what she remembered of what she believed to be the night before had been true.

She'd been investigating a lead and had bitten off more than she could chew…

_Why am I still alive_?

Trailing her hand down her body from her bite marks to the beating of her heart, Chloe frowned in confusion. She'd been so sure that she'd died, that she'd tasted blood, that she'd been _sired_, and yet her heart was still beating and she could still see her own reflection…

…or maybe vampires weren't exactly like she'd read? Maybe they were somewhat alive? Could have reflections?

Maybe…maybe…that would explain the fact that she could _sense_ them near, sense the fact that they were together…at least the two males were together--the female, she was--.

"The night flower bloomed out of season." Dru spoke, voice whispering into Chloe's ear.

The blonde turned immediately, eyes wide as she saw the woman right behind her. "H-how?" She looked back at the mirror and couldn't see the dark haired beauty, which only added to so many questions in her mind as she turned back to who she somehow knew had been sired by Angelus as well.

Dru frowned slightly as she looked at the mirror, and at Chloe's reflection. "The stars sang of stairs and steps, sang that my sister was on a step higher than me." She then looked at Chloe with interest and took a step towards her, surprising the blonde when she bent slightly and pressed her ear to her chest, cooing as she heard the heartbeat. "Something's trapped inside, pounding, trying to get out."

Chloe was more and more confused as Dru spoke, unable to understand anything--especially why she wasn't afraid of the vampiress any more.

Dru pulled away and straightened, head tilted slightly, genuine curiosity in her eyes. "What do you keep trapped in there? Is it what made Daddy hurt?"

By now Chloe was beginning to suspect that the vampiress was _insane_. It was more than obvious that what was in her chest was her beating heart, and yet the vampiress seemed obviously at odds for an answer.

Suddenly Dru hissed as she threw herself backwards. "You still have the nasty rotten voice in your head!"

Chloe grew a little concerned as she began to back away from the agitated female.

"You still have the squishy insides that made Daddy Not-Daddy!" Dru accused, pointing her finger at Chloe, before pausing and looking up at the ceiling of the room with a frown. "Not as squishy? Harder?" That frown darkened. "But _still_ squishy."

Chloe looked up at the ceiling of the room, wondering who Dru was speaking to, suddenly wincing as her stomach cramped painfully and she fell to the floor clutching her stomach.

"_What_…?" She whimpered, closing her eyes tightly, voice choked with pain, unable to understand what was happening.

"You hunger." Suddenly approval was heard in the vampiress' voice as she went to her knees in front of Chloe, face shifted, golden eyes watching her. "On a higher step. What is the view like from up there? Can you see Paris? I love Paris."

Chloe cried, curling into the fetal position, not understanding what was going on with her, wishing the pain was gone.

She faintly heard the sound of the door flying open and harsh voices speaking. By then she was numb to all but the pain, and then she was being lifted and being ordered to do something. Chloe recognized the feel of the body she was being pressed against, felt the pull of her sire, and it only served to confuse her further as her stomach hardened with the pain.

He was hissing angrily at her, telling her something over and over again, and then something within her snapped and she buried her teeth into his shoulder, horrified and shocked senseless as blood gushed into her mouth—blood so pure and powerful it left her feeling drugged up, and yet it quickly eased the pain so she continued to drink until she he spoke again.

"_Enough_."

Chloe pulled her fangs from his skin and looked up at his face, not fearing him as she had last night, but surprisingly lulled into tranquility by his nearness. "_Sire_."

"Bloody _hell_." Spike announced with a gasp as he came in for a better look. "Her demon's face--it didn't appear!" He narrowed his eyes as he poked a finger into her face, pushing up her upper lip to further reveal the elongated canines. "I've never seen anything like this, have you, Angelus?"

Her sire was glaring at her face, ignoring Spike's question. "I killed you myself, childe. You crave blood and I sense my sire-like with you." His golden eyes narrowed more. "So why does your heart still beat? What was that light that emerged from you when I took the life from your body?"

"I—I don't know." Chloe whispered truthfully, so confused.

"She looks at the water and the water looks back at her." Dru whispered, pointing to the mirror, where Chloe looked as if she was being held up by nothing at all.

"Bloody hell!" Spike cried out again. "_That_ is not natural. What the _hell_ have you created, Angelus?"

Angelus let go of Chloe and she somehow managed to keep on her feet. The blood he'd fed her had strengthened her, and she was glad, she didn't think someone like Angelus would tolerate anything weak.

The blonde paused.

What did she _care_ what he thought?

_I must please my sire_.

Chloe frowned slightly at that voice within her.

"Dru, precious," Angelus turned to Dru. "Tell me again why she stood out for you."

"I thought she was a star." Dru replied with a smile at the memory. "All shiny and lonesome in the darkness. Bodies danced all around her, all sweaty and stinky, all melded in the darkness like the black of night," Dru sighed happily at that description. "And yet there she was in the middle, shinning bright with the power within her."

"Power?" Chloe asked, frowning darker. "I—I don't have powers."

Angelus ignored her, attention on Dru. "What power? I could sense your exact ability when Darla and I found you, and yet I can only smell it on her. What it is, Dru? What can your sister do?"

Dru suddenly grinned brightly. "Life died."

"Uh, Dru, baby?" Spike scratched his head, confusion plain on his face. "What exactly to do you mean?"

Dru turned and glared at Spike, as if outraged that he hadn't understood her. "The stars sing of the song that should have been and the song that now shall be. Day became night, life became death became life, and we climb the ladder."

Spike looked _more_ confused and yet didn't question the obviously insane vampiress any further. "I need a soddin' drink." With that he turned around and left the room, mumbling to himself.

Dru glared at Spike's back before turning back to Chloe and smiling. "Let us share a kitten? I like to hear their purr before I snap their necks."

A sick feeling entered Chloe's stomach and her hand went to her mouth to make sure that she didn't vomit.

Angelus' eyes narrowed further as he noticed this. "What have I created, Drusilla?"

"Another step, daddy, a higher step." Dru announced after a quick look up at the ceiling once more before pouting darkling. "A squishy step."

Chloe didn't understand how she was a squishy step, but she decided it was safer to be silent. Angelus looked furious, and she didn't want to say anything to push him into hurting her--something she felt he'd be happy to do.

"Now that you have fed," Angelus turned his attention back to Chloe. "You will join us for the hunt. We will see what it is you are, childe."

"If we see the icky slayer can we kill her?" Drusilla asked with excitement.

Angelus seemed to grow calmer at that as he smiled at her. "Now that we are back in Sunnydale, the Slayer is going to be our number one priority, Dru."

Sunnydale?

As in _California_?

Chloe's eyes widened.

_I must have been out for a while_!

What about her friends? Her family? How long had she been unconscious? _Dead_? How could she be dead and yet alive? What was she supposed to do? How did she fit into this vampire family if she was so different? How could she adjust if she didn't know what she was supposed to be adjusting to?

And last but not least…

What was a Slayer?

Funny enough, it wasn't until Angelus and Drusilla had long left her in the room again did Chloe suddenly remember that she'd been naked the whole while.

--

**Yeah, odd, I know. Lol. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

_Here's the next chapter, which should explain some things and probably confuse you in others. As I said, this is mostly like a prequel, which gives you the information and things you will need to be able to understand the rest better, so, yes._

--

A couple of weeks had passed since Chloe had awakened in her room in the mansion on Crawford Street, and it'd been a constant learning experience. Her first hunt, for example, had been disastrous since she hadn't enjoyed it and when it'd come to killing the poor bastard Angelus had trapped she hadn't been able to.

That'd angered her sire enough to cause him to slap her so hard she'd fallen to the ground, knowing that her face would be sore and swollen for days to come. Apparently she still not only had a heartbeat and a reflection, but she still had a soul, something that disgusted her 'family' and made things more difficult between them.

Another thing that'd caused her to withdraw from the hunts was the revelation that blood other than that of her family line made her sick. Angelus had made her drink from a man after he'd killed him on their second hunt, and she'd been so _sick_. She'd felt like she was dying from inside out, and if Drusilla hadn't fed her her own blood she wouldn't have made the night.

Of course, that'd caused Angelus to go into a violent, aggressive state. Surprisingly enough though, he hadn't taken it out on her as he had that first hunt. Instead he'd gone out and massacred everyone at a restaurant, and nearly killed the Slayer Chloe had gotten a few glances at during the nights she'd been taken out of the mansion.

When Angelus returned that night, covered in blood and still radiating anger, he'd taken her for the first time as a man took a woman. She knew that she should have been more frightened, should have feared the inevitable pain, and yet while there's been some pain it'd mingled with the pleasure and she'd _enjoyed_ it.

Her body had twisted and turned in ways she hadn't realized possible, and as she'd arched beneath him, he'd whispered how he'd missed bedding a 'warm lass' before he released his cold seed within her and drank from her blood and allowed her to feed from him as well.

From that night on he refused to let Spike or Dru feed Chloe, and he took over the responsibility entirely on his own. And it wasn't that she needed blood in the same exact way the rest of them did, no, she was somehow alive with blood of her own, but she needed the blood of one of her family to keep her living nonetheless.

She was a paradox, and during the weeks she turned from a disgusting shame to a fascination for her family. Spike had taken it upon himself to examine her and figure out just exactly what she could do or not. He'd gotten a notepad and pencil and they'd gone over some basics.

Garlic, crosses and holy water had no effect on her, _although_ she felt holy water hotter than other water, but it didn't really burn her all that much. She had a reflection, a soul, a heartbeat and she breathed, to all extents she was alive, except she needed the blood of their family to make sure that her heart continued beating.

With those observations, while Angelus slept and was unable to stop it, Spike, Chloe, and an excited Dru tried out the ultimate test as Chloe had stepped out into the sunlight and reveled in the feeling of the sunlight on her skin.

"You don't sizzle!" Dru clapped her hands and giggled.

"Bloody amazing." Spike whispered as he shook his head and wrote down his observations on his notepad in the safety of the shadows in the mansion. "Come back in luv."

Chloe knew that it was the perfect opportunity to escape, that they wouldn't be able to follow her thanks to the fact that the sun was out and shinning brightly, but the blonde did as told and entered the mansion, closing the door behind her, giving a little yelp as Dru threw herself at her and hugged her, giggling.

"You don't sizzle!" Dru repeated, pressing her nose to the curve of Chloe's neck, taking in a deep whiff. "You don't even smell of charred skin!"

"That's a relief." Chloe grinned, hugging Dru back and looking at Spike over her shoulder. "So, what do you think?"

"I think Angelus is going to dust me when he finds out I let you walk into the sunlight, luv." Spike grinned unrepentantly.

Angelus didn't _dust_ Spike; although he was close to doing that when he smelt sunshine on Chloe's skin and realized what'd happened. Chloe'd felt guilt and fear when she'd heard the screams coming from the basement, and yet Dru was incredibly jealous of Spike, saying how her daddy hadn't bothered torturing _her_ in the longest time.

That was the moment that Chloe knew that she'd never exactly understand the vampire family, although she was a part of it.

For her part in the 'experiment' Chloe didn't get off easy either. Although Angelus didn't raise a hand on her he'd shackled her to their bed and hadn't released her for two weeks. She'd been stuck in the bedroom with a shackle around her ankle that was only long enough for her to get to the bathroom.

Sure, Chloe knew that she got off easily. From the stories Drusilla and Spike would tell her of Angelus she knew that he was a vicious monster, and yet while he wasn't exactly tender or loving with her he didn't hurt her--not much at least, and while she appreciated that it also confused her.

Angelus could have tortured her as well, could have broken a couple of her bones, it was all in his right as Sire, as head of their family--so why hadn't he?

She also didn't understand why he forced her to drink from him every night either. The blonde had realized that she could go for weeks without drinking a drop of his blood. She was beginning to suspect that she might be able to go for a month even without a taste of Angelus' blood, and while that might just because it was her sire's blood and thus stronger, Chloe believed that it had to do with her 'special circumstances'.

And yet Angelus grew furious whenever she tried to speak about that, so she'd stopped trying and just accepted her sire's blood and let him feed from her as well, which he seemed to truly enjoy. Once he'd even mentioned something that there was different about her blood, something addictive, and she'd wondered if it was her blood or her blood mixing with his…

Maybe _that_ was the reason why he insisted on feeding her so often—why he insisted only _he_ feed her.

"Which did you like more?" Spike asked Angelus as the four of them laid or sat on the living room floor, enjoying the time together. "The pizza or the pizza boy?"

"You know that I don't bother with human food." Angelus sneered.

Chloe closed her eyes and tried to ignore the dead youth in their midst. She knew that she could do nothing about what was going on, and yet she sometimes wished she could somehow warn the victims, but the sire-link she had with Angelus kept her from doing so--and these last weeks she'd stopped really _wanting_ to.

It'd started happening when Angelus started giving her the nightly feeding--and she also wondered if his blood was somehow tainting her soul. The Chloe she'd once been wouldn't have been able to snack on a piece of pepperoni pizza and laugh at something Spike said while a dead teenager lay in their midst.

_What have I become? How can I truly have a soul still?_

And yet the fact that it haunted her like this gave her hope that she still had a little bit of humanity inside of her, although she kept all her doubts and questions regarding that to herself, knowing that her family wouldn't appreciate her need to still cling to some humanity.

Her family…

Chloe shook her head, looking out at the blackness outside of the window of the mansion.

What about her friends and family back in Smallville? How were they? Were they okay? Where they still looking for her? Had they ever? Did they have any idea what'd happened to her or had she just become a statistic? Just another teenager to disappear in Metropolis?

She tried to push those thoughts out of her mind as Angelus had warned her the first and only time she'd asked him about them. If she didn't forget her father and those she loved back home he'd make sure there was nothing of them left for her to remember.

And she was still human enough to protect those she loved most at whatever the cost.

--

As the weeks turned to months Chloe realized that she'd developed Stockholm Syndrome with her captors. Despite the fact that they weren't human, despite the fact that they were monsters and reveled in it, Chloe had grown to care deeply for the vampires who didn't make her accompany them on their hunts anymore. They didn't see her distaste of the kill as a weakness, but as a peculiarity they'd learnt to accept and live with.

She felt tender regard for Dru, who, while ruthless and a ferocious killer, also somehow seemed to have the innocence of an eager child. Dru was a bundle of giggles and rhymes at the mansion, full of questions and dancing and games that it was hard to picture her as a killer most of the time.

Spike was Chloe's confidant--surprisingly enough. The platinum blonde had grown to like Chloe mostly because she kept Angelus's attention away from Spike's 'dark princess', and then his curiosity about her just won him over completely. As soon as he'd healed from Angelus' punishment over the sunlight experiment they'd continued on, learning that Chloe wasn't as fast or as strong as a vampire, and she didn't have half as good senses as they did, but they were still heightened compared to a normal human being's.

And Angelus…what could she say about her Sire? He'd forced himself to be a constant and a necessity in her life. If she wanted something he got it for her, clothes, shoes, human food--blood. He'd made her dependant on solely him, relying on him for any basic necessity, and while Chloe had always been a very independent person by nature she'd grown to accept Angelus' wishes because he was her sire.

She also--the Syndrome was probably strongest with Angelus as she clung to him more. He was her mentor of all things in her new life, and the fact that he didn't allow her around other demons other than Spike and Dru left her isolated, in need of companionship that he offered her.

Chloe wasn't naïve, she knew that Angelus was many things, but especially he was proud, possessive and utterly selfish. She _knew_ that he isolated her from the rest of the nightlife because he was molding her to be dependant on him, to need him, to not be able to survive without him, and while a very big part of her resented him darkly for it another part gave in and let him.

In fact, it wasn't until a while after her stay with them that she saw another face that wasn't their own or one of the minions they had working for them.

Angelus, Dru and Spike had been out hunting while Chloe stayed at the mansion, reading one of the many books Angelus had brought her when she'd asked for some entertainment while he and the others spent their nights on the prowl, when suddenly she sensed that she wasn't alone anymore.

Marking the page that she'd been reading, Chloe closed the book and looked up at the doorway to see a petite blonde standing there, stake in hand, looking at her oddly.

"You're the Slayer." Chloe felt a jolt of fear as she recognized the blonde that she'd sometimes seen the few times she'd been on the hunts.

"You're not a vampire." The Slayer announced in a voice that was surprised, forehead furrowed as she took a curious step towards her. "But you're not human." Her mouth became a long, hard line. "What are you and what're you doing here with Angel, Spike and Drusilla?"

Confusion filled Chloe's body as she remained seated, looking at the Slayer. "Angel?" She tilted her head to the side slightly. "Do you mean _Angelus_?"

The Slayer stiffened at that name, her grip on the stake tightening. "What sort of demon are you?"

Chloe felt fear overcome her own confusion as she quickly stood and hurried so that the sofa was in between her and the incensed Slayer. She knew that Slayers and vampires hated each other fiercely, and yet there was something odd in the Slayer's eyes…something that made Chloe feel that this was all somehow more personal than that.

"I—I don't know."

As expected, the truth caused the Slayer to pause, eyes narrowing. "What do you mean you _don't_ know?"

And if only to stall the obvious attack and give her sire time to come to her rescue--surely he could feel the distress in their link--Chloe stammered an explanation, telling the Slayer about how she'd been sired in Metropolis and awoken here in the Mansion.

"But you're not _dead_?" The Slayer was obviously shocked, not looking half as intimidating as she'd been when she'd first arrived.

"No one understands it." Chloe admitted, pulling the hair from where it covered Angelus' bite mark, proving that her story had been true. "I have a soul, a heartbeat, but I still have these." And with that her canines grew, her face unchanged.

The Slayer took a step backwards. "Why haven't you been hunting? You obviously haven't been out with the others or I would have known of you before now. The only reason I know you exist is because Xander saw a girl in the backyard in the sun before entering the Mansion."

Who was this Xander? Why did they have the Mansion under surveillance and yet hadn't done anything other than to come to talk to her? Or maybe the plan had been otherwise but the Slayer had let her own personal issues get in the way of the plan and had come to confront her without any one else's knowledge?

But that would be reckless of her.

Surely that couldn't be the case.

"I'm deficient." Chloe sighed, leaning against the wall, glad to have the sofa between them and at least give herself the illusion that she was somehow safe. "I get sick if I drink human blood."

The Slayer blinked. "Run that one pass me again?"

Chloe glared at her, hating the fact that she seemed like a freak even to a _Slayer_. "I nearly _die_ if I drink human blood." She slammed her head back against the wall in agitation. "My sire was _very_ disappointed in me when he found out."

"A vampire who can't feed from humans." The Slayer snickered. "I can imagine Angelus wasn't too happy when he found that out, he has _always_ been known to be a perfectionist. It must have been a blow to his ego to realize that his latest creation wasn't normal."

Something about the familiarity in which the Slayer used to refer to Angelus irked Chloe, she clenched her fists knowing that it would be foolish to anger the Slayer and take on someone whom she couldn't beat at all in a fight.

"Then again, you aren't really a vampire, are you?" She was frowning now, looking at Chloe closely. "And if you aren't a vampire, and haven't killed anyone, I really can't kill you, can I?" She put away the stake and looked at Chloe seriously. "My name's Buffy."

"Chloe." She kept herself pressed against the wall, not feeling at all safer despite the fact that the Slayer had put away her weapon.

Buffy suddenly tensed. "And _that_ would be my cue to go." Quickly she turned around and ran out of the mansion through the back door right in time for the front door to be kicked open and three pissed off vampires to appear.

"Where is she?" Angelus hissed.

"Ran out through there." Chloe pointed in the direction that the Slayer had disappeared in, watching as the three vampires rushed after her.

When they'd returned they'd been in a pissy mood, the three of them. Apparently Buffy the Vampire Slayer had given them the slip somewhere in the cemetery, and had gotten away without so much as a confrontation. And now Chloe had to sit through an interrogation from Spike, Dru and Angelus, who'd wanted to know exactly what it was that'd happened while she'd been alone with the Slayer.

Chloe didn't lie, she told them everything, knowing that Angelus would probably sense deceit if she tried to hide anything.

It didn't help her cause. Angelus was pissed that not only had the Slayer gotten to Chloe, but that she now had information about his new childe as well. Chloe's body had been bruised and painful for days after he'd vented his anger and frustration on her, but as much as she wanted to hate Angelus somehow she couldn't.

Not when he'd tended to her the days she couldn't leave bed without screaming in pain. He fed her his blood, accelerating what was apparently a rapid healing ability she'd gotten from her vampiric siring, and soon she could breath without feeling as if her chest cavity was completely broken and sticking into all of her major organs.

Chloe couldn't help but wonder sometimes if that white light they'd said had emerged from her body when Angelus had killed her, engulfing them both and burning him, hadn't been her soul fighting back--hadn't somehow done something to Angelus. Moments like these when the vicious murderer stayed by her side and took care of her made her wonder if some times, in moments like these, he didn't have a little of his soul still in _his_ body.

Angelus wouldn't let Spike or Drusilla into their room as she healed. Once again she was cut off from anyone but him, as they spent whole days in silence sometimes. Chloe would think of her life, of how things had changed, and think of her friends and family home. Angelus would read, either to her or silently to himself, or he'd draw her.

Apparently now that she was weak and unable to move she was his perfect model, and during her bed rest he'd drawn multiple pictures of her that he always showed her once finished.

Chloe couldn't understand Angelus' reactions with her. Sometimes she thought that he was fascinated with this new creation he'd made, fascinated that no one else could say they'd sired a childe who'd come back to life without many of the weaknesses of their kind—and with all their advantages—even if it wasn't in a high degree.

Whether killing or drawing, Angelus was an artist, and Chloe began to realize that he saw her as his greatest creation.

"Drink." He ordered as they laid in bed together, the sun beginning to rise in the sky outside.

"I don't want to." Chloe whispered, closing her eyes, tired and still a little sore. At least it wasn't the pain that'd filled her body for so long. In a day or two even the soreness would disappear and she hoped he'd let her leave the room then.

"Dare you disobey me, childe?" He hissed, reaching for her chin and clasping his fingers around it, forcing her to turn towards him. "Have ye still not forgiven me for punishing you because of your betrayal?"

"I didn't betray you." Chloe opened her eyes, looking at him angrily for probably the first time since having been sired. "I was alone with her and unprotected. I was _scared_."

He growled at her before suddenly he was over her body and his mouth consuming her, his hands hard and possessive on her skin as they continued to fight in a different, more agreeable way that lasted until they both crumpled in an exhausted heap of arms and legs.

As Chloe drifted to sleep, her head leaning above Angelus' unbeating heart, his arm possessive around her even in sleep, she smirked as she realized that for the first time since being sired she'd won a fight.

With that smug realization in mind, she drifted into sleep as well.

--

**As I said, this whole story is the prequel to the series, so I'm trying to use it to explain some things--although there WILL be questions left unanswered until the longer, multichaptered chlonnor story later on!**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

_There will be one more chapter to this prequel of sorts, so hope you enjoy these last two chapters. I really want to use the oneshots and short stories leading up to the real story to be very much like information fillers, so that when the real story comes not a lot of people are confused and asking themselves questions and can just enjoy the story as it is._

--

Everyone had been up to something, and Chloe didn't like being left in the dark about things. But she was the youngest of the group, the Omega. It wasn't her place to question the others or their plans, especially Angelus, their pack leader.

Chloe knew that Angelus had started his planning the night after he'd deemed her healthy enough to leave the room for the first time since she'd been bound to the bed, trying to heal from the injuries he'd inflicted on her because of what he'd deemed a betrayal on her part by telling Buffy anything. Her Sire had retreated slightly to himself, not much, but she'd noticed it, and later on so had Spike and Dru, who'd been just as curious as she.

What pissed her off was the fact that Dru and Spike now knew Angelus' big plan, and no one was telling her anything. It also worried her because it meant that they were planning something they knew she wouldn't like, and that caused her to worry about her family.

It hadn't been long since she'd been broken in bed, hallucinating thanks to the horrible fever she'd had during most of her bedridden days. She knew that she'd mentioned her family and friends back home in Smallville often enough during her fever to piss Angelus off.

He'd especially wanted to know who _Clark_ was.

Apparently she'd whispered Clark's name more than anyone else's, and she might have even mentioned something about the feelings she'd once had for her amazing best friend, because Angelus had seemed furious and yet hadn't touched her because she was still injured badly from the last time he'd vented his fury on her.

Later Spike would tell her that when Angelus wasn't by her bedside he was creating the bloodiest massacres he'd ever created. They weren't his usually finesse work of art, they'd been brutal and aggressive, obviously a way of venting his own anger without having to take it out on her.

So, all of this taken into consideration, Chloe wasn't really being paranoid for worrying about her friends and family in Smallville.

"I've missed being outside." Chloe whispered as she walked through the darkness of the streets of Sunnydale next to Angelus, Spike and Dru a little behind them. Green eyes rose to look at the full moon in the sky shining peacefully down at them.

"Many many many moons in the same square." Dru giggled as she twirled, grabbing the hems of her longs dress as she did so. "Bored of the square, missed the feel of the sky kissing her skin."

Chloe looked back at Dru with a tender smile as Drusilla grabbed Spike's hands and they twirled. "Yeah Dru, I was dying of boredom in that room."

Spike laughed as he twirled with the love of his unlife. "Ha, you hear that 'Gelus? Your bird says she was dying of boredom with only your company."

"So I hear." Their Alpha murmured, the arm around Chloe's waist tightening in what could only be a reprimand.

Chloe winced slightly at the strength in his hold and gave him a regretful look, smiling slightly when he nodded his acceptance of her silent apology and loosened his hold on her. "Thank you for bringing me out, Angelus."

He nodded once more, a slight smile on his face as he looked, interestingly enough, _pleased_ that she was enjoying herself. "We have already feasted, where do you wish to go?"

Wondering why she was being given the reigns of the evening, Chloe decided to not waste the precious moments in suspicious thoughts and instead decided to go to the place Spike had told her so much about, The Bronze.

The nightclub was teeming with life, and Chloe found herself immersed into it, enjoying the loud music and the bodies that grinded against each other. She hadn't been in a nightclub since the night she'd been sired so this was a fun adventure, one that she enjoyed with Angelus, who must have sensed her desire to dance and had taken her out to the dance floor himself.

With his hands on her hips, keeping her pressed against him, they swayed to the music and Chloe let go of all of her worries, enjoying the feel of Angelus and the caress of the music. She felt more alive than before she'd died, as Angelus manipulated her body on the dance floor to his liking, many times staking his territory with possessive, inappropriate touches as the male population watched them.

During the night the blonde changed partners between Spike and Dru as well, although no one else was allowed close to her. She'd noticed the way Angelus and Spike kept the others at bay with their intimidating glares and threatening stances whenever anther male tried make his way towards her, but she didn't really care.

In fact, she was rather grateful.

She'd been with vampires for so long that she felt as if she wouldn't know how to act around a human anymore, wouldn't know what to say. So she just enjoyed the dancing and drinks, enjoyed the fact that it was harder to get drunk thanks to her heightened abilities, and enjoyed whenever Angelus reclaimed her from either Dru or Spike for a dance.

Yet soon she felt the weight of someone watching, and in the middle of a particularly naughty dance with Angelus she opened her eyes and searched the crowd, going stiff when she saw the Slayer with some friends. Buffy was glaring at her hatefully, as if she'd love to stake her right then and there.

"I'd hoped you wouldn't sense her." Angelus murmured in her ear, his Irish brogue tickling her softly. "You were enjoying yourself so well."

Chloe tilted her head back and looked at him as he stood behind her, hands holding onto his hips, keeping her ass pressed against his hard on. "Maybe we should go back home."

"No." Angelus' eyes hardened. "My night blossom wanted to be here, and we're going to stay here. If the Slayer doesn't like what she sees, she can leave."

Chloe frowned slightly, confused. "But wont she attack?"

"Not if we're not doing anything." He reassured her, manipulating her body again and forcing her to begin dancing against, grinding back against his throbbing manhood. "A Slayer must keep her identity secret, it wouldn't be good for her if she just went and exposed herself in front of everyone right here without me starting an attack first. There are other demons and vampires here other than us."

Those rules were so confusing, but Chloe trusted Angelus despite everything and nodded, closing her eyes and losing herself to the music once more until the call of nature tugged at her.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She whispered to Angelus, not surprised when he pulled Dru out of her dance with Spike and commanded the dark haired vampiress to go with her.

In the bathroom Chloe used to toilet and flushed, leaving the small cubicle to wash her hands, grinning when she saw Drusilla in the next stall, pulling out the toilet paper from its roll and giggling happily at this achievement.

Suddenly someone barreled into Chloe, and she looked up in time to see a pretty dark haired girl walk past her, but not before having placed a note in her hand.

Surprised and confused, Chloe watched the girl leave, sent a look in Dru's attention to make sure she was busy with the toilet paper, before unfolding the note in her hand.

_**Out celebrating the last night before your lover destroys the world?**_

Her eyes widened in horror as she paled and staggered back.

_What?_

It had to be a horrible, mean joke! The Slayer must have set the girl up to this! Angelus would _never_--!

And then Chloe paused as she thought about how odd Angelus had been acting, the secret plans she knew he'd been making. Her heart missed a beat as the note fluttered to the ground.

"Dru."

The vampiress looked up expectantly, the now empty roll in her hands, the paper all around her feet on the floor. "Yes sister?"

"We're leaving." Chloe whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling Dru out of the bathroom into the dancing crowd again, heading towards Angelus and Spike. The two male vampires were standing and talking to each other, eyeing the Slayer and her gang (which _did_ include the dark haired girl who'd bumped into Chloe) untrustingly and somewhat tauntingly.

"What is it, blossom?" Angelus asked, eyes narrowing as they landed on her.

"Is it true?" She asked, looking him square in his eyes, knowing that she radiated hurt and anger and knew that she was being disrespectful, but tonight she didn't fear his wrath. Tonight she needed the truth. "Are you planning on destroying the world tomorrow? Is _that_ why you took me out tonight?"

His eyes hardened. "I see the Slayer somehow got into contact with you." He turned his glare on Dru. "I told you to keep an eye on her!"

Dru looked down at her feet in shame. "I'm sorry daddy."

"So it's true." Chloe knew that her horror and hurt must have shown on her face, she knew that she was showing weakness to a master who despised such emotion, but she didn't care. The blonde, numb, let go of Dru's hand and rushed through the crowd, needing to get away before she broke down crying. She needed to get away from Angelus, from her sire and from her betrayer.

She hadn't made it far down the alley in the back of The Bronze when she was grabbed and thrown against the dirty wall, looking up into the angry, golden eyes of her sire.

"Do you _dare_ try escape me?" He hissed, slamming her back against the wall once more.

Spike and Dru stood behind him, looking at each other in slight worry.

"You lied to me." Chloe whispered, tears falling down her cheeks as she kept her eyes glued on his. "You _promised_ me, Angelus, you _promised_!"

"Promised _what_?" He sneered in her face, tightening his hold on her, holding her by the front of her shirt and lifting her so that they were face to face, her feet not even touching the ground anymore.

"You said that if I forgot my friends--forgot my family--that you would leave them alone! You wouldn't hurt them!" She accused, grabbing onto the hands he held her up with. "But you _lied_! You're going to kill my family!"

"We _ARE_ your family you ungrateful creature!" Angelus' face shifted and he snarled, snapping his fangs at her. "I have killed childer for less than this!"

"Then kill me, Angelus!" Chloe screamed at him, tilting her head to the side. "Here you go, tear at the flesh, drink me dry and then snap my neck, stake me, through my body into the fire--anything you think might kill a freak like me! _Do it_!"

Surprise and anger mixed in those golden eyes as he stepped away and lowered her to the ground, letting go of his hold on her shirt. "I give you anything you ask for, and yet it isn't enough for you. You cry out for _them_ in your delirium!"

Chloe's eyes widened as she heard the hatred, the _resentment_ in his voice, causing his brogue to go deeper than usual. "You're jealous." She whispered. "You're going to destroy the world, destroy every good thing in it, because you can't stand the thought of not being the center of my universe."

He snarled dangerously at her, reminding her that he could rip out her throat if she pushed him too far.

"Angelus," she whispered, slowly going towards his and raising her hand, cupping his cheek and making him look at her. "You don't have to do this. Don't destroy the world. _Please_. I'll behave—I'll change."

The vampire didn't answer her. He just grabbed her hand and stormed away, pulling her along behind him, Spike and Dru following as well. None of the undead realized that their whole argument had been overheard by a hidden Watcher.

That night at the mansion Chloe allowed Angelus to throw her into their room and she met his lips with just as much fury and passion as he pushed her against the wall. If she could just show him that she'd make him her all maybe he would realize that he didn't have to do something as stupid as destroying the world.

She moved with him, arched to his touch, whimpered against his lips. Her body welcomed his bite and she bit down on his shoulder, marking him in her own way as they drank from each other, bringing themselves to the land of bliss.

When she'd fallen asleep by his side she'd done so with hope, but when she'd awoken much later in a locked room not her own, she'd realized what a fool she'd been.

At first she'd believed that Angelus had locked her in some odd place to keep her from trying to interfere, but when the door opened and an older human entered she'd been frightened.

The man was incredibly serious, and British. He looked in his forties, and he sat down on the chair next to the bed, speaking to her as he would a frightened animal, explaining what'd happened during the time she'd been asleep.

Apparently Spike had made a deal with the Slayer to help stop Angelus--he'd known that it was a fool's idea to destroy the world, and had decided for survival instead of loyalty. A part of the bargain had been Chloe's liberation, so apparently the vampire had drugged her and sneaked her here while Angelus was busy.

The rest of the story was somewhat hazy because no one had been there except for Angelus, the Slayer, Spike and Dru—and while Dru and Spike had skipped town together, there was no sign of Angelus or the Slayer.

Rupert Giles, the elder human, told her of how the portal to the hell dimension had been closed and hadn't sucked in the world--as had been Angelus' plan all along. So that meant that somehow Spike and Buffy's plan had worked, they'd stopped Angelus.

"I still can't believe Angelus wanted to suck this world into a hell dimension--or that Spike would willingly work with a Slayer." Chloe whispered, hugging her knees to her chest and looking up at the elder man, who kept looking at her pityingly. "And why would you want me here? Why make that deal? I'm the enemy."

"You're human, Miss Sullivan." Rupert raised his hand to silence her when she would have denied that. "You were taken and victimized, turned against your own will and yet you still have your soul, a heartbeat. Somehow you managed to keep a hold of your humanity, even when he forced some demon within you. Someone who has fought that hard for her humanity, I think she deserves a second chance."

"I didn't ever try escaping them." Chloe told him seriously, feeling he deserved to know that. "Not once."

"I know." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We have been watching you closely, Miss Sullivan, we know more than you would believe possible." He paused for a moment. "All I am asking is the opportunity to help you." Pain crossed those eyes. "Angelus took the person I loved the most from me, and now Buffy is gone. Let me help you."

Chloe could sense the true desire to help her and tears came to her eyes. She was now alone in the world with no one to help her, how could she refuse this offer? "I'll die without his blood."

Giles nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Spike advised us of that and has left us with enough of his own blood to keep you until we have found a way to somehow wean you off of it entirely."

Chloe blinked in surprise, looking up at him in hope. "You think that's possible?"

For the first time since he'd entered, Giles smiled at her. "I live in a world of magic and Slayers, Miss Sullivan. You quickly come to realize that _anything_ is possible."

--

It hadn't been easy sailing at first.

No one in the 'Scooby Gang' really trusted her, not even Giles himself, and some had out rightly despised her for being with Angelus, namely Xander Harris. But the months went on and Chloe slowly integrated herself into the team, helping Willow research the baddies as they came to Sunnydale, and with some training from Giles, she served as a good help in the field. The Slayer had yet to reappear since disappearing the day she confronted Angelus.

Slowly the group began to trust Chloe and let her into their inner circle. Soon she was talking fashion with Cordelia, computers with Willow, exchanging information with Giles, and debating in a friendly manner with Xander about which kind of demon was the nastiest to kill.

Soon Chloe had another family. She lived with Giles, passing as his niece in high school, and she slowly began enjoying her life again, although she missed Angelus terribly. He'd done his job well in making her dependent on him, and there wasn't one day she didn't think about him.

Unfortunately, Giles wasn't making any headway in the investigation on how to wean her off of her necessity for her vampiric family's blood. The only good thing was that she needed little of it and in small doses. She could go a whole month without a drop of the blood, a month and a half if she pushed it, but that made her weaker and more violent, so they'd come up with a system of small doses every month. Thanks to that the blood Spike had donated was lasting.

But it wouldn't last forever, and Chloe began to get anxious.

With the thought of possible death looming in the future, Chloe'd given into the temptation and finally googled herself, not surprised to find her name as one of many missing people's reports. What _did_ surprised her was that her name had been marked out of the lists soon after they'd been entered and she'd been listed as having been found--_dead_.

Apparently the reason why she'd been naked when she'd awoken was because after killing her, Angelus had found another young blonde around her height, age and built, and had butchered her beyond recognition—but not before forcing her to put on Chloe's clothes.

Sick at her stomach, Chloe continued reading the police report, and then found her obituary. She found a newspaper article from the Smallville Ledger saying how the poor teen, who'd been beloved in high school, had been found brutally murdered and her killer never found. Chloe had apparently been buried in the Smallville Cemetery and her father had left Luthorcorp and Smallville.

His whereabouts were unknown.

The Smallville Torch, the high school newspaper she'd ran and edited, had done a whole section honoring her memory. People she hadn't even known had known she was alive had written something about her.

She read Lana's, Pete's, and even Whitney's…but when she'd seen Clark's she hadn't been able to. She closed the link to the article and felt her body shaking in despair.

_You really made sure that I couldn't return to them, didn't you, Angelus_? She closed her eyes and cried, never noticing that she wasn't alone until Xander awkwardly gathered her in his arms and hugged her.

Four months after her joining the Scooby Gang things changed again with Giles found the Slayer and brought her back. Tension reigned between the two blondes of the group, but Chloe could understand it. It wasn't normal to be at ease with your ex-lover's ex-lover, right?

_My life is SO complicated!_

Buffy resented Chloe for her place in Angelus' life, until Chloe had suddenly realized something and confronted Buffy with it. The Slayer had been surprised and listened to the other blonde with interest as she explained that they hadn't loved the same vampire.

Buffy had loved Angel, the soul.

Chloe had loved Angelus in her own way but she had no feelings for the soul she'd never met, she'd been with the _demon_.

With that they'd grown more comfortable with each other, until they were training together, Buffy teaching her with ease the moves of a Slayer--moves Chloe could do easier thanks to her vampiric abilities. And soon, soon the blondes were fighting together.

That was until a month later, when _Angel_ returned from the hell dimension Buffy had sent him to when she'd closed the portal and saved the world.

--

**Hey! One more for this and then we'll be moving onto the next part in the series! Hope you've liked it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel.**

_So this is the last chapter of Night Blossom. The next oneshot or short story should take place a while after they've been in L.A._

_Hope you guys have enjoyed yourselves as you read this! And some things happen a little out of timeline than they did in Buffy, but since this is __**AU**__ I guess timelines don't matter that much._

--

When Angelus returned from the Hell Dimension with a soul, Chloe was thrown through yet another loop. Chloe hadn't known her place or what she should do as she saw the face of the demon she'd learnt to rely on, to love in her own way--only to meet a stranger.

The soul—_Angel_—he'd suffered much in the Hell Dimension and, for a loss of a better word, he was messed up. Not only had his body been tortured, but so had his mind. And not only had this been happening for months, no, the Hell Dimension had a different time flux, so what had been mere months for Chloe and the others had been hundreds of years for _Angel_.

His return permanently ended the tentative friendship Chloe'd made with Buffy. The young woman hadn't been able to forgive the Slayer for keeping Angel's return a secret from them, from _her_, for the first week--or that she'd kept him chained in the Mansion on Crawford Street.

If Chloe hadn't been the only person to notice Buffy's odd behavior (other than the new Slayer Faith, whom the council had sent when they thought Buffy wouldn't be coming back) around the time and followed her, going into the Mansion to investigate after Buffy left later--she probably never would have found out about Angelus--_Angel_.

It still hurt the blonde to remember how she'd found her sire. He'd been a broken, beaten mockery of what he'd once been, in need of both mental and physical healing--and the bags of pig's blood that Buffy had been bringing weren't enough to help him.

Chloe hadn't thought it over twice before kneeling in front of Angel's nearly unconscious self, moved her hair to the side, and offered her neck. She whimpered slightly at the pleasure mixed with pain when instincts took over and he'd buried his fangs in her skin, feeding on her blood.

From the moment his fangs entered her she'd known that this was the soul, not the demon, even his manner of biting had changed, and yet she allowed him to drink until she blacked out.

The next thing she'd known was waking up groggily, realizing that she was resting her head on his lap and he, Angel, the soul, he was _crying_, those tears bathing her face. It'd terrified her unlike any viciousness Angelus had ever shown, and she'd pulled away, frightened as he cried and begged for her forgiveness over and over again.

But at least he was sane. Her blood had at least healed him that much.

"Angelus?" Chloe'd held onto the hope that this was the sire she knew, but when he winced and looked away in shame she finally forced herself to believe what her instincts had screamed at her all along. "Angel."

He turned and looked at her once more, eyes tortured as he looked her over, free now that he was strong enough to break the chains the Slayer had used to bind him with. "_I'm sorry_." He whispered again, looking so brokenhearted.

"For _what_?" Chloe asked, swaying slightly in dizziness thanks to his excessive feeding, and yet she didn't complain. The blonde sat on the ground next to him, looking him in the eyes, confused.

"For what Angelus did to you." Angel closed his eyes in self-disgust. "He took away your innocence in almost every way possible. He frightened you and he turned you and then he locked you up in your room out of his obsessive ways and hurt you when you didn't do anything to deserve it."

"Ange--."

"_No_," he shook his head violently, obviously needing to get this off of his chest. "You don't get it, Chloe. For Angelus you were his most fervent obsession. At first when you--when you woke up, when he found out you had your soul, your heartbeat, when he found out about your inability to drink human blood like any normal vampire he was incensed that something he could have created could ever turn out so _wrong_."

Chloe winced as if he'd hit her. Had Angelus really thought of her in that way? Like such a failure?

"And then he realized that he'd created the first _true _hybrid, the first creature of the night who could walk into houses without being invited and wear crosses around her neck." Angel opened his eyes. "He began to read Spike's annotations and realized that he'd created the _perfect creature_. Chloe, a Master _never_ gives his newborn fledgling as much blood as Angelus gave you. Usually it's a onetime deal unless the fledgling is a Favored One."

"So, I was favored?" Chloe asked, confused but realizing that this was more information than she'd ever gotten out of Angelus.

"No, Chloe. It was more than that." Angel growled, clenching his fists in anger. "The reason _why_ a Master _never_ gives his or her childer (_especially_ a newborn fledgling) their blood is because it has _highly _addictive qualities."

The blonde's head jerked up in surprise at that. "What?"

"A newborn is at its most vulnerable, especially concerning their bloodlust." Angel's voice was hoarse from lack of use. "Their sire's job is to teach them to control their bloodlust--_not_ to make an _addict_ out of their childe."

Chloe frowned as she scooted closer to Angel, looking deep into his eyes, trying to access the demon she knew was trapped deep in there. "I was an _addict_?" She made a face. "No _wonder_ Spike's blood tastes like crap."

Angel looked so ashamed. "Angelus planned for it to be that way. You would want only his blood. And your blood, Chloe, after a while your blood changed as well. It's--it's just as strong if not stronger in power than that of a Slayer. With one feeding I--." He suddenly winced. "I fed from you. A _human_. Even with my soul I--."

"Angel," Chloe reached over and placed her hand on his thigh without even thinking. "Even with your soul you're a vampire. From what I've been told about you I understand that you hate what you are and what you've done, but that was Angelus, not you." She shook her head. "Believe me, I _know_ Angelus, and _he_ would never be weak."

Angel stiffened slightly.

The blonde didn't apologize. It was the truth. "Angel, you're a vampire, and even with a soul you need blood—you especially needed it then. And you didn't take anything I didn't offer you freely."

"Because I'm your sire." Angel whispered, head bowed, hair falling into his face and shadowing it. "Don't I disgust you? When Darla, Dru, Spike--when they all found out I'd lost my soul the first time I disgusted them."

"You're forgetting one thing, Angel." Chloe whispered, squeezing that thigh. "I have a soul too."

He looked up at her in surprise as he suddenly realized that that was true. A small, hopeful smile touched his lips as he looked up at her. "Yes, you do."

"So if there's anyone out there who can understand half of what you're going through, it's me." Chloe reiterated with a smile small of her own. "And you're not going to get rid of me easily even if I _did_ find you repulsive. You said so yourself, I'm addicted to your blood, and even if I wasn't I still need family blood to survive."

Angel nodded.

They continued to talk, and Chloe told him about all that'd happened while he was gone. Angel'd been surprised when he'd found out that Spike had left Chloe in Sunnydale instead of taking her with him, but when the ensouled vampire heard the whole story he shook his head in surprise.

"He obviously realized that Angelus had made an addict of you," the brunette announced. "And he agreed to Giles' plan to help you with that addiction. Sure, you need blood, but you wouldn't be having _mine _nor would it be a frequent feeding. Spike knew that if he'd taken you with them Drusilla wouldn't have listened to reason and would have continued feeding you regularly like Angelus had, transferring your addiction to _her_ blood."

Chloe blinked. "Are you telling me that Spike left me in _rehab_?"

Angel nodded. "I believe so."

Chloe snorted, shaking her head, and the conversation shifted from there to other subjects as she got to know the soul of her sire. Soon it was nightfall and she knew that Giles would miss her at his apartment and grow worried if she didn't appear, but Chloe didn't want to leave her sire, not after so long. Sure, he wasn't the vampire she knew but he was still her family, and now that she'd found him again she was terrified of losing him.

When Angel didn't tell her to go and accepted her petition to stay, Chloe knew that while things would definitely never be the same between them, she didn't care. She tried not to overanalyze things when they shared what had once been _their_ bed in the Mansion and he never tried to touch her like Angelus would.

Instead Angel had just held her, and Chloe had let him. She awoke later with his sleeping with his ear against her heart, as if the beats soothed him.

It was a tender sight and he was obviously seeking the solace of family. He'd literally been through hell and needed someone who would hold him through the night, listen to him, speak with him--he needed her. He needed her friendship, and Chloe wasn't going to make things awkward or uncomfortable between them with her desires for the body of her sire.

If with his soul Angel chose to bed her she wouldn't think twice before offering herself, but until he did so she'd just be there for him in any way that she could.

When Buffy came the next day things went ugly rapidly. The words and brutality exchanged between the two blondes had severed any friendship they had managed to create, and Chloe had felt the loss but didn't regret anything she told the Slayer. She didn't regret _anything_. Buffy should have told _everyone_ the moment Angel returned, and Chloe told that to the Scoobies when everything was made known to them.

And surprisingly they'd backed her up on that. Sure, they weren't pleased with Chloe for unchaining Angel _or_ feeding him her own blood, but they'd tried understanding the 'call of the sire', or the duty a childe had to their creator. They also had to accept the fact that the spell Willow had cast right before Angel had been sent to hell had given him back his soul--but that didn't mean they'd welcomed the vampire back into their midst with open arms.

Still, Buffy and Angel decided to try and work on the relationship they'd had before he'd lost his soul, and in the process Chloe had learnt _how_ Angel could lose his soul.

A moment of perfect happiness.

_Buffy_ had given him that, and because of it Chloe respected their turbulent relationship and removed herself from Angel's life as much as possible to give him the opportunity to be with the Slayer. Of course, Chloe had to continue meeting with Angel to feed, but she tried to otherwise stay away from him.

She wouldn't have him miserable because of her _or_ her jealousy.

In the end she made friends with Faith and Wesley the new Watcher sent by the Council. Like her, both were not part of the original Scooby Gang, they were somewhat _different_, and felt out of place and lonely. Faith had a temper as violent as her past, Welsey was a snooty little know-it-all with a girlish squeal, and Chloe was a big _freak_. And yet somehow they somehow managed to have a good friendship.

When Faith was injured horribly while fighting the Mayor during their graduation, falling into a coma with little chances of waking up, and Wesley was called back to the Council all in the same week, Chloe broke down. She skipped town for a couple of days, spending the nights in abandoned buildings and trying to overcome her sense of loss.

She'd been surprised to wake up to an intruder, only to discover that it was her sire. The blonde had felt disoriented and numb all at the same time, listening to him growl at her about the stupidity of her actions, reminding her that she couldn't survive without his blood. He shook her, an act reminiscent of Angelus, telling her that he wasn't about to lose the only family he had left.

And that was when Chloe realized that just as she'd resented Buffy for her place in Angelus--_Angel's_--life, _he'd_ resented Faith and Wesley for their importance in _hers_. They were each other's family, they were all the other had left in this world, and they finally admitted it to each other.

"I don't want to go back there." Chloe whispered as they slept on the musty bed in the long-ago abandoned apartment building. "I know that that is your calling, to help the Slayer, but--."

"Buffy and I, we're finished." Angel whispered, heartbroken. "And I don't think my place is in Sunnydale anymore either. Things were fragile between the group and I _before_ I went Angelus on them. Now, now they will never look at me and not see the demon or what he did." Angel closed his eyes. "Especially Rupert."

Chloe nodded her agreement. "He would get drunk the first two months I stayed with him, and he'd talk about her—about his gypsy love."

Angel nodded. "It's better that we start off somewhere fresh. Somewhere where we can help people in our own way. Somewhere where no one knows our name. I just don't know _where_ we should go."

"_We_?" Chloe asked, looking up at him in surprise.

"Of course." Angel looked at her oddly. "You're coming with me."

She smiled at him. He hadn't even asked her. How Angelus of him--not that she'd ever tell him that of course. "What about L.A.?" The blonde suddenly suggested. "It _is_ the 'City of Angels'."

Angel'd rolled his eyes at that, and yet the next night they'd bought tickets and were on the next bus to L.A. It was an odd life, and at first they didn't exactly know how they fit into it.

They'd gotten themselves an apartment whose bed they shared, but didn't live like man and woman. Angel not only feared that he might lose his soul again, but he didn't want to use his sireship influence over Chloe, and he was still so ashamed for what Angelus had done to her that he couldn't find it in himself to touch her like a man should.

And Chloe slowly accepted her new role in his life, even if she _did_ resent it slightly.

Together they fought evil at night, stalking the dark ways and killing whatever creature preyed on the oblivious humans all around them. Together they slept in the apartment, tired from a night's work. Angel fed from pig's blood he would get from a butcher's just down the street, and Chloe would feed from Angel.

Somehow, despite the incredible arousing influence feeding from one another created, they managed to never pass that line Angel had marked and guarded between familiar and dangerously close.

Time passed and Chloe grew more comfortable with this respectful Angel of hers, and when Doyle appeared, the demon who had a connection to what he called The Powers That Be appeared—he changed their lives. He gave them purpose again, and thanks to him--even though it was quite indirectly--they met up with Cordelia Chase once again, and while Chloe and Cordelia had never been exactly _close_, the blonde had been happy to have a female she knew close by.

Then Cordelia came up with the idea for _Angel Investigations_ and somehow everything was right.

Sure, there were odd moments, but the four of them quickly became a well-oiled machine. They worked wonderfully together, and once Chloe taught Cordelia how to type more than two words per five minutes they were made for success.

Doyle had the visions, Cordelia ran the small office, and Angel and Chloe fought the baddies. Despite the fact that Chloe had already been trained by Giles and Buffy about how to fight, Angel soon found her training to be 'inadequate' and took it upon himself to teach her the 'vampire' way to fight.

And Chloe learnt rapidly, enjoying her lessons with Angel because it gave them time alone amidst the hustle and bustle of their lives together fighting general evil, and Wolfram and Hart, which happened to be an evil law firm--yeah, go figure.

When Buffy sent them the Ring of Amara and Spike appeared in L.A. to take it from them Chloe was caught in a tough position. On one hand this was _Spike_, her family, her old confidant, the vampire who'd tried to help her after Angelus had made her an addict to his blood--and on the other hand it was _Angel_, the soul of her sire.

Things had become even more complicated when Spike had used an ability she hadn't known he'd had over her, the power of subtle manipulation. Apparently since she'd only drank from his blood for those months had created a similar bond between her and the platinum blonde that she had with Angel, and when Spike called for her she'd come to him.

Chloe had been unable to resist the pull of Spike's call, and she'd met him in the abandoned warehouse, telling him immediately that she would never betray Angel by revealing where the Gem was. She'd been surprised when Spike had chuckled and said that he knew that, and had instead offered her a cold beer and patted the place next to where he sat.

Confused, Chloe'd taken the beer and sat next to him, listening as the drunk vampire spilled out the story about how Dru had hated him for his betrayal of Angelus, calling him weak and leaving him for some sort of _slime_ demon. He wanted the gem of Amara to show Dru that he _wasn't_ weak and convince her to love him again.

He'd cried over his heartbreak at losing his 'dark princess', and Chloe'd held him close as he sobbed drunkenly against her. She could understand him because she felt the same distance between Angel and herself, and so she could understand the rejection Spike was receiving from his sire. She told him so, confessing to the vampire about her feelings and how hard it was for her to adjust to the relationship she now had with her sire.

And suddenly she wasn't just comforting Spike, Spike was comforting her back as well, muttering about how 'bloody stupid' the soul was.

The blonde never could understand how things happened, but somewhere between the holding and the whispers that everything was going to be alright their lips touched, innocently at first, and then all their feelings of loneliness and of being unwanted exploded as they reached for each other once more.

They knew that it wasn't love, it was understanding, it was comfort, and they took all they could, sharing, trying to not feel so _unwanted_ anymore, if only for one minute.

So Chloe welcomed the first man other than Angelus within her as they moved together as one on the dirty floor of the abandoned building. It was over almost as soon as it'd started, and there weren't any words of love or adoration exchanged between them.

They knew that it hadn't meant anything. They knew that they'd needed something the other could give, and as a true vampiric family they'd tended to each other's needs.

"You're not going to get the Gem, Spike," Chloe whispered as she buttoned her shirt up again later. "And I don't want to fight you if you try to take it anyway. I don't."

"Me neither, my lil' Night Blossom." Spike admitted softly, sitting naked smoking a fag. "Right now you're the only family I have who gives a flying fuck if I met the dawn or not."

Chloe didn't contradict him. She knew Dru, knew her loyalty to Angelus, and knew that Angelus would always come first in her unbeating heart. A betrayal of her _daddy_ wouldn't be taken lightly, and Drusilla most probably had left Spike for a _slime_ demon just because she knew that it'd hurt him even more.

And Chloe knew that every time Angel saw Spike he was plagued with the evils of his heart, tortured by the memories of how he'd created the bloodthirsty creature that was his grandchilde. Angel felt heart-stopping remorse and _guilt_ every time he was around Spike, which was why he hated to even _see_ him.

So, _yes_, at the moment she was the only member of their family who gave a fuck about the platinum blonde.

"Go back to Dru," she whispered, causing Spike to look at her in surprise. "She's angry, yes, but you're her '_dark knight_', you're the villain of her stories, and she adores you." Chloe finished buttoning her shirt and turned to Spike completely. "Convince her to forgive you and love you like she used to. Women want their men to fight for them--being alive or undead doesn't change that fact."

Spike paused, thinking this over. "Do you really think that I can win back my dark princess without the Gem of Amara?"

"Of _course_, Spike!" Chloe exclaimed, reaching over and touching him. "Out of all the people in England she chose _you_ to sire. _You_. _YOU_ are her dark knight." She smiled when she saw the hope in his blue eyes. "Go find Dru and remind her of that." Chloe paused. "Torture her if you have to. You know how she loves it when she get's tortured properly."

And suddenly Spike was grinning. "You're bloody brilliant!" Cupping her face with his hands, Spike kissed her before pulling away and pulling on his clothes rapidly. As soon as he'd put on the last of his clothes he'd hugged Chloe, thanked her for everything, and rushed into the night, promising to stay in touch and let her know how things ended up with Dru.

Chloe'd returned to the apartment, where Angel, Doyle and Cordelia were all going over what to do about Spike. The moment she'd walked in Angel's nostrils had flared and he'd turned to her angrily, and she'd known that he could smell Spike on her and what they'd done.

"Spike's gone, left town." And with that she'd walked passed the three sets of surprised eyes and locked herself in Angel's and her bedroom.

The next day, with confirmation from their sources that Spike _had_ indeed skipped town, things returned to normal between them all and Chloe didn't know whether she was relieved or not that Angel never brought up what'd happened between her and Spike--never questioned her about it.

She'd finally caved and tried bringing up the subject herself, but Angel had stopped her, apologizing for his behavior.

"You didn't betray me, Chloe, we weren't and aren't together." Angel looked at the files in his hand. "And even if you _had_ been with me at the time, Spike is a part of our family, whether I like it or not, and as you well know vampiric families share, it's our custom."

And when he'd said that she'd finally accepted that he was truly going to let things remain the way they were.

So she began to let go.

Doyle's heroic death a little while later, his powers transferring to Cordelia through the brief kiss he'd shared with her moments before his death, and Council-fired Wesley reappearing as a self-proclaimed 'rogue demon hunter' made life hectic enough for her to put everything behind her and concentrate on the now and not on the past.

And when Angel found and bought the Hyperion it was _her_ idea for her to get her own room. She'd seen the surprise and hurt cross Angel's eyes, but he'd remained silent, he hadn't fought for her, and she'd realized that deep down inside she wasn't surprised.

She loved Angel, she always would, but what she'd told Spike was true.

Women wanted a man who'd fight for them, and Angel wasn't that man.

That didn't mean that she would ever leave him, he was her family, and she needed him as much as he did her.

And with that understanding came peace, and finally Chloe was on the road to regaining her heart and fixing it up for the man who might one day claim her and fight for her like no one else had.

She didn't know that events had already been set into motion for this man to appear, she didn't know that her own miraculous existence hadn't been a mistake but a _plan_, and she didn't know of all the drama she'd soon be experiencing.

No, as Chloe slept peacefully in her room besides Angel's, she was innocently ignorant of higher powers and of the greater plan.

The night blossom was on the road to blooming in the day once more, and it didn't even know it.

--

**So, that's the end of Night Blossom. Keep an eye out for the next segment in the series--shouldn't be out in too long.**

**Review?**


End file.
